Equivalent to Nausea
by Who needs coordination anyways
Summary: “I don’t see anything good coming of this except your sick pleasure Waldorf.” She snickered, “Because when I’m feeling sadistic I like to take people to get checkups. Nothing but a cold stethoscope spells revenge.” Yet another fluffy ChuckBlair oneshot.


A/N:Well I couldn't resist from another sickeningly fluffy Chuck/Blair one-shot. It's just too tempting.**  
**

* * *

**Equivalent to Nausea**

Chuck was walking leisurely down the hall not paying much attention to where he was going. Whenever Blair was on his mind he spaced out completely.

It was something he needed to work on.

This week alone he had to serve eleven detentions because instead of admitting defeat when his teacher's had called him out, he argued, every time.

The worst part was when Nate would smile broadly and nudge him with his eyebrows raised, "You're only this distracted when you're busy. How many have you been with since Saturday now?"

Chuck can only force a small laugh and shrug as if that explained it all away. He was getting worried about what was happening to him.

That fluttering in his stomach any time he got a glimpse of her, the way his heart wrenched when she'd brush against him purposely at a formal dinner.

This wasn't a quick fling; he didn't think he had even slept with someone more than once besides Blair. Even beyond that he had never given anyone presents or anything close to them; let alone a priceless diamond necklace that he bought with the sole purpose of making her happy.

He lived in a world where physical relationships occurred so often that it was the small things that mattered.

But could you call love a small thing? Who could have seen this coming?

His eyes widened as he realized he was in love with Blair Waldorf.

A classroom door suddenly flew open colliding solidly with the side of Chuck's face. It took him a moment to react, he barely noticed until the pain shot though his nerves.

His hands flew up as he muttered, "Damn it" under his breath and the kid who opened the door frantically tried to apologize.

Even though a door had just been pummeled into his face Chuck waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever, it's fine, how could you have seen me?"

The kid could only gawk for a good forty-five seconds. What the hell was wrong with Chuck Bass? He normally was infuriated when someone bumped into him on accident and here he was barely even acknowledging a near concussion.

Chuck kept walking, relieved school was over, not that he could actually leave. His first detention was today.

He pushed open the door to his History Teacher's classroom, "So how long am I to be imprisoned?"

The man turned to face Chuck in exasperation. He wasn't fond of handing out detentions; but Mr. Bass blatantly had not been paying attention, and then on top of that he had started an argument that lasted the rest of the class period.

But when he was face to face with the young delinquent he frowned, "What happened to you?"

Chuck opened his mouth then closed it again, "You'd think I was lying anyway, so there's no point in telling you."

The man was about to argue that but knew it was true and just rolled his eyes as he went over to ruffle through the papers on his desk. "Very well but you may go. I don't expect you to stay in here when you should be getting medical attention."

Chuck couldn't help the smirk that was growing, "See you tomorrow then."

With that we walked out of the room and headed for the doors. He had just pushed them open when his limo pulled up. That was odd; he had been planning on calling his driver once he got outside.

Cautiously he sauntered up to the door and pulled it open. He was so surprised he immediately slammed it shut then blinked a few times before staring at the mirrored glass.

He could have sworn Blair Waldorf was sitting inside his limo waiting for him. That was just pathetic, not only was he imagining her there but he was disappointed when he knew she wasn't really.

Chuck hadn't thought he needed anyone to look at his head but since he was hallucinating perhaps he would have to get a quick look over.

Blair, who was in all actuality sitting inside Chuck's limo, stared at him oddly through the tinted window. What was he doing? That's when she noticed the massive black and blue mark that graced the left side of his face.

She hurriedly opened the door and scooted back so he could get in, "What happened?"

He still stood on the sidewalk watching her with disbelief before getting in and closing the door. Chuck reached out and brushed the hair behind her ear and was startled to see that he could actually feel the texture beneath his fingers.

Blair had her eyebrows furrowed worriedly, "Chuck are you ok?"

Finally he realized he wasn't going crazy and Blair was actually there with him. "Yeah, I'm good are _you_ ok?"

She gently ran her fingers across the top of his cheekbone where the bruise started and bit her lip anxiously, "Why wouldn't I be ok? You're the one with the bash on the side of your face."

He snorted, "Well I don't know, since when has Miss Waldorf ever waited for me to get out of school? Oh, right, that'd be never. Isn't it a bit earlier to be knocking back the drinks already?"

Blair crossed her arms affronted by his comment but she couldn't keep her eyes away from the side of his face. Chuck saw her staring and brought his hand up to it gingerly, "Some kid opened a door and I wasn't looking so it clobbered me. What do you think? Does it make me look rugged?"

She snickered, "If that's what you want to call it, sure. How could you not notice someone opening a door? Are you legally blind or is it you that's been knocking back the drinks?"

Chuck was about to retort when he remembered what it was he was thinking about before he walked into an open door. He was in love with her.

Blair was ready for his snappy reply but when he didn't say anything she looked over to him, maybe that run in with the door had actually done some damage.

His face was flushed and he was pointedly ignoring her gaze, "I, was just, I was...feeling nauseas." There it wasn't too far away from the truth. Weren't those butterflies in his stomach equivalent to nausea?

Blair watched his reaction suspiciously, "I waited for you because I heard you'd gotten yourself into a heap load of detentions. You aren't doing this as some sort of revenge against Nate are you? Because that's just stupid, it's not affecting him at all."

Chuck sighed as he glowered out the window, of course. She was worried he would tell Nate. What else would she care about? "Please, as if I'm still hung up on that."

He tried to keep his face composed so it wasn't too obvious that he was lying through his teeth.

They were nearing his hotel and he was inching his hand towards the door to allow him to leave her inquiries behind and make a quick exit.

But of course she brought her hand up to his jaw tenderly forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Then why are you in so much trouble?"

There was this filter, almost like a programmed machine that was installed in every Upper East Sider's vocal chords. It kept the thoughts and desires you felt but could never say locked up and let out what was expected in its place.

Chuck seemed to have a selective defect in his filter and that defect was Blair Waldorf.

"I was thinking about you. That's why I have eleven detentions and that's why I walked into a reinforced, oak, really god damn hard door."

The expression of shock on Blair's face made Chuck wince at his stupidity and he realized they were by the hotel. He knocked on the barrier between them and the driver, "I'll be getting out here, you can take Miss Waldorf home afterwards."

Blair's eyes flitted from the hotel to the boy in front of her and she knocked on the barrier as well. "Actually Miss Waldorf will be accompanying Mr. Bass to the hospital and will not need a ride home until later."

Chuck frowned at her as he rapped on the obstruction once more, "Since she is being stubborn Miss Waldorf will be taken home first then you can return to the hotel."

She glared at him and pushed his hand out of the way to tap again, "No Miss Waldorf will not be taken home! Mr. Bass needs to go to the hospital!"

As he was about to tap again, the barrier slowly slid down to reveal one extremely exasperated chauffeur. "If someone could tell me where I should be going that would be nice. If we don't make a decision soon I'm pretty sure someone is going to ram into us."

That's when Chuck and Blair noticed that they had been arguing while the limo was at a standstill in a hectic New York street.

A particularly loud honk made Blair turn to Chuck menacingly, "You are going to the hospital now."

He glanced at the driver to try and convey that 'No, I would prefer you get her out of here so I can go home' but Blair saw this and dug around her purse for a moment before announcing with a flourish and a fistful of money. "I will pay you four hundred and eight dollars and eighty eight cents right now if you ignore him and go to the hospital."

There was no question to the where the limo was going.

Chuck stared at her as if she had just lost her mind, "Are you insane?"

She shrugged, "Possibly." Really she didn't know what the matter with her was. He said he was fine and it was on the side of his face not his head so he couldn't actually be hurt.

Right? But she couldn't help but worry that if they didn't get him looked at something would be wrong and she didn't know why exactly, but that scared her.

The two sat in silence until they arrived at the hospital and Chuck obstinately sat where he was, not making an effort whatsoever to move an inch.

Blair poked him in the side but he still sat there. "I don't see anything good coming of this except your sick pleasure Waldorf."

She snickered, "Because when I'm feeling sadistic I like to take people to get check-ups. Nothing but a cold stethoscope spells revenge. Really would you please just go inside? I'm going to come with you."

He looked at her slightly surprised; he had imagined her sending him in and then sitting there vindictively at his prognosis. Sighing exaggeratingly he finally stepped out of the limo with a very self-satisfied Blair in his wake.

She gave a merry wave to the driver, which he returned with equal delight, before taking Chuck's arm and leading him inside. Once through the doors however she ran out of steam.

Her nose wrinkled at the sight of the coughing, sniffling, bleeding, overall ailing crowd gathered in the waiting room. Chuck smirked at her reluctance and made his way to the check-in desk.

The nurse looked up pleasantly, "What are you in for?"

Blair cut in motioning towards his face, "He needs to have his head looked at."

The nurse tapped something into a computer and nodded, "Anyone in particular you want to be seeing?"

He shrugged indifference and she went back to typing before looking up a last time, "Name?"

Chuck opened his mouth but Blair once again spoke above him, "_Charles_ Bass."

The nurse tried to keep the smile off her face as the boy glowered at his female companion. "Alright, take a seat and you'll be called when they're ready for you."

Blair began to lead Chuck over to the waiting area and tried to pick the least viral area. She ended up picking two seats between a lamp and a magazine rack but even then she sat ramrod straight as if some sort of disease could penetrate her while slouching.

Chuck rolled his eyes and picked up a Seventeen magazine, flipping idly through the pages. With a look of false concern Chuck asked her "How do you tell if you're an autumn coy or a spring flirt?"

Blair's laughter rang through the room she brought her hand to her mouth as she scooted closer to him to read the page. Suddenly a call of "Blair!" made her look around in confusion.Chuck hadn't heard and kept reading when she caught sight of who called her name.

Nate was walking straight towards her.

An elderly woman in a wheelchair rolled herself over to the magazines and was blocking the view between Chuck and Nate, not allowing either of them to see each other.

The coincidence reeked of Days of Our Lives. Blair was strongly tempted to tell Nate she was bearing Chuck's child. She really had to stop watching trashy soap operas in her free time.

Watching him approach she asked, once he was close enough, in what she hoped was a calm tone, "What are you doing here?"

Chuck looked at her disbelievingly, "You have got to be kidding me. You're the one who paid off my driver, have you forgotten already?"

She pointedly ignored him as Nate brought his hand to the back of his neck, "Well my Dad is..."

Blair held up a hand signaling for him to stop, "Is he ok?"

He nodded then glanced her over quickly, "What are you doing here?"

It was at this point when the woman in the wheelchair rolled away with a Cat Fancy in her lap.

Nate's eyes flickered confusedly between his best friend and his ex-girlfriend sitting side by side in a hospital waiting room, "Chuck?"

Chuck who had been quite oblivious to his presence put down the magazine reluctantly, "Nathaniel! What are you doing here?"

Blair rolled her eyes and Nate looked between them, "My Dad. Why are you two here? Together."

Chuck tapped the side of his face where the bruise had managed to worsen, "Had a bit of an accident with a door and Blair insisted I get it looked at." He shrugged as if this sort of thing occurred all the time, "Women."

Nate still didn't quite understand how that made sense but a call of "Charles" saved them all from an extremely uncomfortable situation.

Blair grabbed Chuck and waved to Nate as she hurriedly made her way up to the nurse.

The appointment didn't take long and the doctor confirmed he was perfectly alright; all that had to be done was apply ice to the injury once he got home and take a painkiller to help as well.

The limo ride back was just as silent as it was there but Blair was immensely relieved that he was alright. The driver stopped alongside the curb and Chuck helped her out and walked her to the door. "Thank you Miss Waldorf, for your fine company this afternoon."

Blair snorted as she pushed the door open but before she went in she turned to look at him one last time, "Your ego doesn't need to be any larger than it is, it suffocates enough people already but you are injured so I'll cave just this once. You do look rugged."

With that she closed the door and left both of them with ridiculous grins on their faces.

Chuck got back into the limo and his driver queried, "The Palace, Mr. Bass?"

He smirked, "I have a slight detour to make first."

The next day as Blair flounced into school she made to sit down but noticed something lying innocently on her chair.

Serena leaned towards her, eyes lit up excitedly, "What is it?"

Blair shrugged and slipped it into her backpack; she wanted to know what it was but not enough where she was willing to let Serena see it before she knew herself.

She waited until lunch where she slipped into the bathroom and opened up the glistening box.

A note was attached to the side, 'Strangely enough I had to round the eighty eight cents but its close enough'. Her heart beat accelerated and she nearly laughed at her own ridiculousness.

It was only from Chuck, why was she so giddy?

Resting inside was a silver, tarnished ring, done intentionally of course, with a butterfly in the center. The details were exquisite; she could note every crease in the wings and ever bend of the antennae.

Slipping it onto her finger she couldn't help the blissful smile that grew on her face. She couldn't believe it but it was glaringly apparent to her now.

Her eyes widened as she realized she was in love with Chuck Bass.

Blair quickly exited the bathroom realizing lunch was almost over and slipped into her seat beside Serena. She noted Blair's smile and lifted an eyebrow, "Who was it from?"

Right then however, the teacher cast a stern glance in their direction and continued on with the lesson. Blair wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

Her mind was elsewhere. It didn't take a rocket scientist figure out on whom.

The hand that suddenly slapped down on the desk in front of her jolted Blair back to the classroom and she realized her teacher was staring at her expectantly.

She tried to look towards Serena for some sort of idea as to what she was supposed to do but the teacher clucked disapprovingly. "Just as I thought, you weren't even listening. Detention after school Miss Waldorf."

Chuck couldn't help but grin as the gossip spread. Blair Waldorf in detention.

It appeared she was experiencing something equivalent to nausea as well.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, you nearly were suffocated by the fluff, and Chuck's ego. But leave a review if you can still manage, I've heard they're good for recovery. 


End file.
